


Domestic Bliss

by DeansDevilishAngel



Series: Wincest Love Week [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Spider-man, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/pseuds/DeansDevilishAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of head-canon drabbles written for the Wincest Love Week 2015 event on Tumblr.</p>
<p>For the prompt: Domestic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

_ To finish out the week I am submitting a list of the little (or big) domestic things that they both do either consciously and subconsciously. _

Even though Sam is the first up every morning (or at least out of their room) it’s Dean who makes sure the coffee is made. Before bed he always prepares the automatic coffee maker and sets it to go off the next morning. And okay maybe it’s more for Dean’s own sake but Sam still appreciates that there is coffee ready when he gets to the kitchen every morning.

Sam is the one who worries about and makes sure they have clean laundry. He’s the one who says it time to do it; He’s the one who gathers it up when Dean ignores that it’s his turn; He’s the one who puts it in the washer and then the drier. But it’s Dean who removes it at the first beep (he refuses to iron anything so he removes it before it wrinkles). He also can’t stand for clean clothes to sit around in the basket. He always stops whatever he is doing when he sees it, folds it and puts it away. Sam leaves the unfolded clean laundry out on purpose.

Dean does 95% of the cooking. Mostly because he is just a better cook but he also really enjoys it and therefore doesn’t mind. Sam tries to do his share by insisting on doing the cleaning after a meal but Dean’s very protective of the kitchen in general and his cookware in particular so he stays and they do the clean up together.

Outside of his disregard for clean clothing, Dean is kind of a cleanliness freak. He might not scour every inch of the bunker, but the rooms they do use on a daily basis get thorough regular (weekly if they are there) cleanings. And Dean keeps a mental list of rarely used rooms that need cleaning for those times when he’s either bored or frustrated and sex is not an option.

Because Dean does do the majority of the cooking, he also does the grocery shopping. It’s not that Sam doesn’t shop, he stops and picks up items all the time, it’s just that Dean is very particular about his ingredients so going to the store himself and getting exactly what he wants is just easier and faster than trying to explain to Sam why a certain brand of something is better than another. But he always makes sure to check with Sam about what, if anything, he’d like to have in the upcoming days. And though he gripes and complains about buying things like yogurt or oatmeal he always makes sure they have some on hand, even buys the brands that Sam prefers every time.

When it comes to sex and cuddling things have made a 180 degree turn.

Despite the fact that Sam has always loved to cuddle, pre and post sex, he never used to try it with Dean in the early days of their sexual relationship. 

Dean claimed he ‘didn’t do that girly cuddling crap’ and Sam was too afraid to push for it because he knew Dean could get sex from just about anyone he wanted. So he said nothing in fear of pushing Dean away with his neediness. Now that he’s bigger than Dean and capable of man-handling him into agreeing if needed Sam doesn’t hesitate to just pull Dean in for some cuddling whenever he wants it. He’s rarely had to force Dean to cuddle because despite claims to the contrary, Dean has willingly submitted to the cuddling since Sam let him know that he enjoyed it.

When they were young and first started having sex Dean had such a fear of pressuring Sam into sex that he had to force himself to let Sam initiate and control their times together, every time.  But ever since they started back up after Sam left Stanford Dean has taken the initiative more and more often. In fact nowadays not only does Dean start 75% of their sexual encounters he also assumes he’s topping every time.  He’s usually does too because Sam rarely asks to. Dean has always preferred topping, it’s not that he doesn’t enjoy bottoming on occasion but it’s just not in his personality to make himself vulnerable like that.

Sometimes being brothers and lovers makes things harder than they should be. And sometimes being brothers makes being lovers better because their special bond makes communicating so much easier. They don’t need words to know what the other is thinking or feeling.

It’s not always sunshine and roses, but it works for them. 


End file.
